


Oh Well

by OutOfVein



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfVein/pseuds/OutOfVein
Summary: Clancy shows up at Robert's house hoping to get more out of it than just a good lay, but it backfires and he is the one to blame.





	Oh Well

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep with him and the game doesn't let you get out of the vicious cycle unless you dump him, and I didn't want to dump him

Staring at the computer screen, Clancy asked himself “what am I doing?”. Maybe he was just tired, hanging out with Brian sure was exhausting, but Amanda and Daisy got along so well, it was worth the effort. Or maybe, behind all the daddy jokes and sarcastic humour, he was a lonely single dad looking for instant gratification. And, as he unfortunately found out, being ignored turned him on.

“We should grab a drink soon.” He read the words on the screen, his thumb above the send button. Clancy looked down at his task bar, that dreadful Word document begging him to write something, anything, just at least save a goddamn file. Ignoring it, he hit the send button and left the room.

Once again, Amanda saved his day from being an unbearable boring mess. He baked a pie that actually turned out good and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV, laughing at all the reality shows which single purpose was to bring misery to its characters. Second-hand embarrassment never felt so gratuitous.

They split at the hallway, each heading to their bedrooms. Clancy laid spread on his bed, his head full of idiotic ideas that just recycled themselves over and over. He needed a hit to pay for Amanda's college, but he never did hits.

As his eyes finally began to close, his conscience fading along with the boredom and the frustration, blipping noises echoed in the room, with heavy eyes he turned to his computer.

“Hey.” “Clancy.” “Hey.” “Hey Clancy.” “Come hang out with me.”

Clancy sighed, what an appropriate time.

“;)”

Well, that's not exactly subtle. Clancy stared at the winky face, the Youths called it a booty call, but he wanted more, how long was the high of being ignored and used going to last? He wasn't young anymore, and these kind of things never appealed to him even back then.

At least not until he met Robert.

“Can we just go somewhere and get a few drinks?”

He was, as Amanda said, left on read for 5 full minutes.

“There is plenty of booze here.”

Of course, he should've known.

“Give me five.”

Already showered, a mouthwash and some deodorant was all Clancy needed, it's not like Robert could call him out, the man wasn't exactly squeaky clean last time. And damned be his loneliness, but Robert's musky smell only got him harder. Everything about that man went against Clancy's vibe, he felt threatened and intimidated all the time, but the fact that Robert wanted him, even if just for sex, was enough for Clancy to bend and spread on command.

He hated himself for leaving Amanda alone without a warning, hated himself walking to Robert's house, hated knowing he would love every thrust, every bite and mark the man left on him.

The door was unlocked, he stood awkwardly on the living room, staring at the mess that not even a toddler on caffeine could cause, a stagnated mess, one that took sick dedication and time to build, just like the man himself.

Robert appeared from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He smirked, undressing Clancy with his eyes, walked to the sofa, and pushed the junk on the coffee table aside.

Clancy sat next to him, feeling all self control vanish at the whiff of Robert's sweat, if the man wanted him to show his throat, Clancy would raise his head.

“So...” Clancy gulped, “I was worried, you didn't answer my messages, I hope I wasn't too pushy.”

Robert quietly poured a decent amount of whiskey on their glasses and gave one to him, Clancy held it with a shaky hand, glad Amanda wasn't here to see him humiliate himself this way.

Robert drank it all in one gulp, unaffected, he stared at Clancy, who did the same. He bit his cheeks and took a deep breath, but Robert could see through him, chuckling at his guest's desire to be seen as more than he was. Clancy felt so belittled.

He grabbed the empty glass from Clancy's hand and filled them up again halfway. This time, Robert took a long swig, but left a bit.

Clancy stared at the golden liquid, his sight still affected by the last swig. He could feel Robert's impatient eyes drilling holes on him.

“Just...” Clancy hiccuped, “Just gimme a moment, please.”

Robert leaned closer, an arm on the sofa, over Clancy's shoulders, a hand sliding on his tight, sending a bolt of electricity towards two places of Clancy's body that were already overloading.

Clancy took a sip, felt tears pooling in his eyes that he wanted to blame on the bitter alcohol, but they both knew better.

Thankfully, scratching noises from the kitchen broke their mood.

“What was that?” Clancy asked, using the opportunity to pull away from Robert's hands.

Robert groaned and left to the kitchen without a word.

“Betsy, no!” Robert shouted.

Clancy turned towards the kitchen, a tiny boston terrier pranced towards him, it's little paws making adorable noises on the wooden floor, it's tongue flopping drool around.

The world is saved.

Clancy held his arms open and the dog jumped on him with great enthusiasm. The man petted it everywhere, but settled on good, leg shaking, belly rubs.

“I didn't know you had a dog!” Clancy stopped and looked at it, “She is so cute! What's her name?”

Robert sighed, “Betsy.”

“Aw, who's a good girl, Betsy?” He tickled her belly, “Who's a good girl? You are!”

“Okay, Betsy.” Robert clapped, “your water is filled, drink it and go back to sleep, okay?”

The dog barked and pounced off Clancy's lap, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Where were we?” Robert plopped down on the couch, closer to Clancy than before.

“You know,” Clancy decided to do something while on the high of petting a dog, “I always pictured you with a doberman or a pitbull.” He smirked at Robert's lack of a comeback. “Why Betsy?”

He shrugged and finished what was left of his whiskey. Clancy looked around the room for something, anything, to keep the “conversation” going, and spotted a DVD case of a movie he knew.

“You like Lars von Trier, uh?”

Robert looked at the case with -perhaps- a sparkle of interest in his eyes.

“You know him?”

“I love Melancholia.”

“Pfft, that's his most fancy one, you need the real deal.”

Clancy smiled, that's the longest non-sex conversation they had since that first night at the bar.

“Not into that whole Dogme 95 thing, feels kinda pretentious.”

In a flash, Robert grabbed Clancy's shirt and pulled him eye-to-eye, “It's not pretentious,” He grunted, the alcohol on his breath and the anger on his voice brought the tears back to Clancy's eyes, “It's an ambitious movement that seeks to fight against the over-commercialization of filmmaking and reclaim authorial power to those who deserve it.”

There you go, Clancy, way to salvage the situation with a controversial opinion.

“Okay, I'm sorry.” Clancy's whiskey-wet lips quivered, “Didn't know you were so into it.”

Robert pushed him away and crossed his arms, sulking like a teenager.

“I came here hoping we could talk,” Clancy confessed, straightening his shirt, “and get to know each other better, instead of just...” He gulped, “Fucking...”

“That's exactly why I didn't want us to talk.” Robert groaned, pouring himself another glass.

Clancy paused, his eyebrows crooked, “So what now? We are not having sex because I'm not fond of a type of movie you like?”

“I'm thinking about it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Robert gulped his whiskey, “No, I'm not.” He turned to face Clancy, “Fuck...”

“Let's find something we agree on. I don't know...” He looked around the room and caught the sight of a Santana record, “We both like Santana.”

“What song do you like? Smooth?” Robert mocked.

“Damn, you are such an elitist.”

“If we are going to talk, I gonna need more depth or more alcohol.”

“I'm certainly going to need more alcohol.” Clancy retorted, taking to himself to pour another glass of whiskey.

“I'm not saying Smooth is a bad song, but most people that say they like Santana only know that song.” He licked the whiskey off his lips, “Just say you like the song itself, not the artist.”

“Feels like fire...” Clancy blurted and took a sip, “That's my favourite. It's not a classic, it's not a fan favourite, but it's mine. You happy?”

Robert shrugged, “It's a good one...”

They sat in silence. Robert gently rocked the whiskey even though there was no ice.

“Maybe we should just do it...” Clancy resigned.

Robert grunted.

“Right here on the couch so I don't fall asleep and you won't kick me out in the morning like a hooker.”

“Wouldn't let a hooker stay the night.”

“Classy.”

More silence that Clancy broke with a long comical yawn.

“Make a move on me, c'mon.”

But Robert just sat there, staring at the mess that was his living room. Clancy downed the rest of his glass and surprised the man by swooping on his knees before him.

“Open up, let's finish this. Don't wanna wake up late tomorrow.”

Robert stared down at him, even on his knees, Clancy was more defiant than he had ever been, staring right back at him with a frown. Oh, the magic of alcohol.

“No. I'm not in the mood anymore.”

“I didn't sacrifice a night of sleep to come here and not get laid.”

“So why did you start a conversation?”

“Cause I didn't know you were such an ass.”

Robert scoffed, “Really? You looked at me, looked at this place, and thought 'hmm, maybe this guy is worth getting to know'?”

“To be completely honest I did.” Clancy struggled to stand up, grunting at his knees popping, “Or maybe not, maybe I knew what I was getting into, I don't know, you really mess me up.” He was breathless, falling back on the couch.

“You enjoyed being used, don't you?” Robert leaned forward to grab the bottle. Clancy nodded sheepishly.

“But it won't last” Clancy muttered.

“It would've if you didn't completely mess things up.”

Clancy hid his face on his hands.

“Perhaps you should go home, this is getting too complicated.”

Robert turned his face when Clancy looked at him with wide, teary eyes.

“Great, you're crying now.”

“Can you get off on this?”

Robert stared at his guest with a mix of surprise, disgust and... pity?

“If I can't get to know you, that's fine.” Clancy snorted, “Let's pretend this never happened, I'll go out, dry my tears and come back and you can do whatever you want with me.” He begged, spitting his saliva with whiskey, staring down at the space of couch in between them like some madman.

“Damn, man. We had sex once and you're acting like that? Have some self respect!”

Clancy froze, Robert could see in his eyes that he realized what a creep he was being.

“I'm sorry...” He muttered, “I'm just so fucking lonely.” He sniffed and wiped the whiskey drool pooling on the corners of his lips, “My daughter is going away to college. I don't really have any friends. I haven't had a partner since my wife died. I can't write... I...” He stopped his mumbling and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry I'm blaming you. I'm sorry for ruining your night, you could be out there finding someone that's a better bang than me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

Clancy stumbled to stand up, struggling to dodge the junk on the floor when all he saw was doubled.

“Wait.” Robert sighed, “Do you want to pet Betsy?”

“No. I'm too drunk, I don't wanna hurt her.”

“She is used to drunks.”

“She might be sleeping.”

Robert paused, “Wanna listen to some Santana, then?”

A small smile formed on Clancy's lips.

“I would love to.”

Robert helped him to sit back, his warm, calloused hands trying to be careful, but squeezing the bumbling guests arms too hard, and made his way to the large stereo system, “Feels like fire” began playing, the mood in the room suddenly lightens.

“I love Dido,” Clancy muttered.

“Never really listened to her.” Robert sat back at a respectable distance.

“Amanda loves her, always had the first album playing in the car.”

They kept listening.

“It's not a very good album in my opinion,” Robert confessed as harmless as he could “You know what I hate the most about it?”

“That it has Chad Kroeger instead of Alex Band?”

“Exactly!”

“Can't stand that guy's vocals.”

“Same.”

They laughed weakly.

“It's easier to bond over things you don't like,” Robert said.

“That's good advice.”

They stared at each other with uneasy fondness. The tears on Clancy's drunk red cheeks dried.

“What a fool I made of myself, huh?” He chuckled miserably, wiping the grub from his face.

“Yeah, that was pretty humiliating.”

Wow, no sugar coating.

Clancy sniffed, “I didn't breakdown like that since my wife...” He bit his lips, “Sorry, I'm being such a downer right now. I don't know, it's not me, really.”

“Sure, sure. It's the whiskey.”

“No, I mean... I don't know what happened...”

“I don't like this song, can I change it?”

Clancy nodded, he didn't notice the songs changed.

“Supernatural is a better album.” Robert changed the CDs.

“Yeah.”

He sat back, they avoided eye contact through a long moment of silence.

“I should go, I don't know where all this negativity came from, I'm bringing you down.” Clancy said, despite not being able to bring himself up.

“It probably came from me. It reeks of misery here.”

“So that's what that smell was.”

“Also it's been a couple of days since I showered.”

“Not going to judge. I would go days without showering when Amanda was at summer camp.”

“You know, when I saw you at Jim and Kim's, I didn't think much of you. Mary and I kinda joked about flirting with you just for laughs. I didn't think you would actually go all the way.”

“Me neither. Kinda backfire on you, didn't it?”

“I suppose. Still better than that one night stand that tried to kill me and add my cock to her collection in the fridge.”

Clancy looked at him with a mix of skepticism and horror.

“Just kidding,” Robert laughed, “She just felt like killing me...”

“I felt like killing you too, so...”

“Yeah, I get that often, but she actually tried.”

“Did you have kill her before she killed you?”

“Yup, after a long night I dropped her in the river near the carnival.”

“I don't know what to believe anymore.”

“That's the plan.”

They stared at the ceiling.

“Are you sure you don't want me to leave?”

“If I did you wouldn't be here, so stop asking.”

“Sorry.”

Way past his bedtime, the exhaustion combined with the alcohol began to affect Clancy. He focused on a stain on the ceiling, every blink felt heavy and tempting to shut his eyes. He couldn't sleep, not now when things were actually going right.

He turned lazily to Robert staring blankly ahead. The man was so handsome, so rugged, the kind he fear Amanda will ever date, and Clancy was drooling all over him.

“Rob” he mumbled.

“Don't call me Rob.”

“Bob?”

Robert stabbed Clancy with his eyes, but he chuckled.

“How can I make up for wasting your night?”

“A blowjob would do me good.”

Clancy let himself slide down on the couch to Robert's crotch.

“I was kidding.”

Clancy chuckled but didn't stop, “I can never tell.”

“I don't get you, one time you want sex, then you don't. Make up your mind.”

“I want you.” Clancy replied, sensually reaching for the zipper with his teeth.

“But that's...” Robert threw his hand in the air and laid back to watch the man's handiwork.

Clancy was totally in the zone, the alcohol wearing out, but still giving him a buzz, that thin line between wakefulness and sleep made time feel ethereal, Robert's fingers combing his hair, Robert's taste, Robert wanting him despite his breakdown, Robert, Robert, Robert.

He came when Robert came and swallowed it eagerly. Clancy looked up with a smile, expecting praise that would never come. Robert let go of his hair and pulled himself back in.

“You got what you came for.” Robert said emotionless.

Clancy smile disappeared, “You still think this is only about sex.”

“I'm having a hard time figuring out what this is all about.”

Clancy stood up, covering an obvious, uncomfortable stain on his pants with his hand.

“Can we have a normal relationship? Go on dates? Eat at a restaurant? Fall asleep together watching a movie?”

“Stop fooling yourself, you know exactly what you want when you send me dozens of texts begging for me to answer.” He kept his frown, his arms stretched on the back of the sofa, his legs wide open, a power move. “I tell you you like being used, you deny and then proceed to give me a ten minute blowjob and swallows every last drop out of me like it's the last thing you'll ever taste.” He smirked, “That's how it's going to be, because that's how you like it. You may think you want a normal relationship because that's the morally right thing to do, but we both know you like the abuse. You want me to drag you to my bed and break every bone in your body.”

Robert's eyes moved to the tent forming in Clancy's pants and smiled.

“So stop beating yourself up and surrender to it, it's easier that way.”

Clancy shut his eyes to keep from crying, his fists trembled.

In one quick motion, Robert pulled Clancy's pants down and freed his erection. He stood up and leaned closer, pressing their bodies together, Clancy shuddered, but didn't pull back.

“Let's end this night the way it should've started, shall we?”

He grabbed Clancy's arms hard enough to leave bruises.

“Robert, please, let's try something” he whimpered, “something more than this.”

“There's nothing more.”

“There is, I know there is.”

“Shush now.” He placed at finger on Clancy's quivering lips, “We'll talk about this in the morning.”

“We won't.”

“Maybe, maybe not. We'll see...”

Clancy didn't fight when Robert pulled him by the arm, he didn't fight when Robert was on top of him, didn't fight when he found himself moaning and shouting madly. Didn't fight when Robert pushed him aside after they were done. Didn't fight when morning came around and they didn't talk. Didn't fight when Robert tossed him his clothes and ordered him to leave.

And worst of all, he didn't fight when Robert came knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

Clancy did it all over again, the thought of ever getting out slowly fading away.

 

Oh, well...

 


End file.
